


Blood Brothers

by todobroki_s



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Big Brothers, Blood Brothers, Books, Brotherly Love, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Brunnhilde is a good bro, Bunk-Beds, Crying Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mild Blood, No Slash, Odin Family Drama, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Revengers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: Loki was very intelligent, more so than most had come to admit, and he knew the end was near. He knew Death was coming for them the way dogs could sense storms miles away. Eventually, the little world that they had built for themselves would crumble, and there would be no one left to put it back together.





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for days now and I needed to get it out. Hope you enjoy.

Loki was very intelligent, more so than most had come to admit, and he knew the end was near. He knew Death was coming for them the way dogs could sense storms miles away. Eventually, the little world that they had built for themselves would crumble, and there would be no one left to put it back together. 

 

The ship was filled with the remaining Asgardians- and Bruce Banner. Rations were running low and, if they didn't run out of fuel or oxygen first, they would have to watch as their people starved to death. The only available rooms onboard the ship were small, but Loki preferred it that way. The room he was currently laying was themed a dark blue and gray. It was rather dreary if you were to ask him. Every room was equipt with a small table (just big enough for a small family meal), a couple of sitting chairs, a few lamps, and bunk beds. Though it wasn't ideal, he roomed with Thor. His 'brother' seemed the lesser of evils. He would've had to risk being killed in his sleep with Valkyrie, talked to death by Bruce, or thrown through the walls by Hulk if he decided to make an appearance. Loki shuddered at that thought- Thor was definitely the best option. 

 

Upon entering their room for the first time, Loki glared daggers at the bunk bed. While it was better than having to share a bed with his brother, he knew Thor always preferred the bottom bunk.  _"In case of attack."_ he would justify. Loki had rolled his eyes but broke out in a cold sweat. He'd never admit it to Thor, but he wasn't overly fond of heights. He was silently grateful when Thor had offered to take the top bunk. 

 

They'd been on the ship for a little over a week now, and especially with Thor taking the title of King, they rarely spoke. Loki could often be found cooped up in the room, nose buried in a book. If not there, he was being dragged out to meetings for the board. 

 

Tonight was one of the rare times in which he was truly alone. Thor was out, most likely drinking with Valkyrie, and -just like when they were younger- Loki never got an invitation. He couldn't blame Thor, however. He wasn't big into drinking and had made quite the name for himself ever since his failed invasion of Midgard. He had turned on a single lamp, providing just enough light for him to read. He laid on the bunk overtop the many blankets, ankles crossed and propped up by a single pillow against the headboard. The book discussed the feeling of loneliness for a child who'd been on the streets his entire life. The more he read, the more the words seemed to hit close to home. Close to one in the morning, Thor silently swept the door open. Loki had watched idly as he climbed the short ladder, kicked off his shoes, and settled in for the night. Not one word had been exchanged between the two and minutes later, the blonde began to snore. Loki felt tears rushing to his eyes without his permission.  _There time would soon come to an end like all good things do._ But was this a good thing? Two brothers who were closer than most a childhood now shared a room and barely took notice of each other. One, who'd unarguably had always been the family favourite and rightful king of Asgard and the other. The adopted one. The forgotten one.  _The monster._ Everything had gone to Hel in a few short days. No. Everything had been going to Hel for years now, but no one cared enough to take notice. 

 

Loki felt once more the emotions surging. All he'd ever wanted to do was prove he was as good as his elder brother. The Dark Prince realized now how childish that had seemed. He'd never be as good as Thor. He'd never be as strong, as broad, as golden, as brave, as powerful, as Thor. He was raised to be weaker, ever weaker. Pushed away by his father, mocked by children his age for his use of magick, beaten by his brother in spars, laughed at by Sif and the Warriors Three. A broken sob slipped between his lips. Loki quickly shut the book, tossing it towards the bottom of the bed and tried desperately to stifle another sob. He would not waste tears on something as meaningless as regrets and fears. Tears cascaded like miniature waterfalls down his cheeks, much to his dismay. Crying was yet another weakness for someone to point out. 

 

Loki sat up, ebony hair flying as his covered his mouth with his hands. Hastily, he threw off the blankets and began to retreat to the bathroom. 

 

"Loki?" a gruff voice called.

 

The younger sibling cleared his throat, hatefully wiping the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve but they just kept coming.  

 

"Yes?" he finally managed, hoping futilely that Thor didn't hear the quiver in his voice. 

 

"Are you okay?" the voice asked again.

 

"Everything is fine, Thor." Loki snapped, voice pitching higher than he had intended. 

 

He heard the blankets shift and then arms were grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. Loki briefly stared into Thor's eyes, hand still covering his mouth, as his brother leaned over the edge of the bunk bed. Thor's strong arms were still wrapped around his petite shoulders and Loki thought vehemently about running. Before he could make a decision, those same, strong arms reached under his arms in a familiar gesture from his childhood. Suddenly, he was being lifted from the floor and placed next to his brother on the top bunk. With wide eyes, he dropped the hand from his mouth in favour of scrambling away from Thor. 

 

"Everything is not fine, Loki," Thor whispered.

 

Loki opened his mouth to spit back a sarcastic response when Thor reached out and grabbed his hands.

 

"You're trembling, brother. I know you are upset. There is no reason to hide it." Thor placated.

 

 _"I am most certainly not upset. The air is absolutely frigid in here!"_ he was about to snap as Thor gently tugged him up towards himself.

 

For his life, Loki could not force the words out. He was seated so close to Thor he was nearly in his lap. His blonde brother dropped his hand and embraced Loki warmly. The Dark Prince was stiff at first before gradually melting into the hug. It had been centuries since Thor had last shown him affection and he was going to savour it. There time together would soon come to an end, he could feel it. The tears returned to Loki's eyes as he buried his face in the crook of Thor's neck. His brother's hands slid over his back, rubbing soothingly before sliding Loki into his lap. The younger was a bit startled at first, but then Thor was rubbing his back again.

 

"Do you remember when we were children, only a few centuries old, and you would come into my chambers at absurd hours seeking comfort from the monsters under your bed? I would hold you like this and whisper kind words in your ear until you felt safe enough to go back to your own chambers. Sometimes, especially after a particularly bad night terror, I would let you sleep with me till morning." Thor murmured.

 

"You remembered?" Loki sobbed.

 

"Of course I remembered Loki. You are my baby brother and I could never forget such memories." Thor chuckled. 

 

One of Thor's hands came up to gently stroke his raven coloured hair as he wept. 

 

"What has bothered you so, Brother?" Thor inquired.

 

Loki hesitated, not fully prepared to express his true emotions to his brother.

 

"Our time here will end soon. I can feel it coming." Loki whimpered, voice muffled by Thor's tunic. 

 

"No harm will come to you or me, little brother. It is my job as not only king but your brother to keep you safe." Thor promised.

 

"I'm not your real brother," Loki argued halfheartedly. 

 

Thor sighed, leaning to the side to retrieve something. Loki sat up, peering over at the object in Thor's hand. It was a small, golden dagger. He released his hold on Loki, wielding the dagger in one hand. The younger thought for a split second that his brother was going to kill him before he saw a small pool of blood forming on the bad of Thor's index finger. Loki furrowed his brows, lost on what Thor could be doing. His blonde brother flashes a kind smile before lifting one of Loki's petite hands. The God of Thunder's hand looked like that of a giant compared to the pale and delicately sculpted hand of Loki. As the tip of the sharp dagger neared his index finger, Loki flinched. 

"Shh, it's okay Brother." Thor comforted as the tip pierced the skin. 

 

It was a shallow prick, just barely enough to draw blood, but it hurt none the less. 

 

Thor gripped Loki's thin wrist and pushed their fingertips together, smearing and combining the blood. 

 

"Now we are brothers by blood," Thor explained with a wide smile.

 

Loki felt himself smile as well- the first genuine smile in a long time. His vivid emerald eyes connected with Thor's deep azure with a brotherly love. 

 

"Remember how I used to call you Lo Lo?" Thor laughed. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, recalling how embarrassed he was by the nickname as a child. 

 

"Unfortunately," Loki muttered happily. 

 

The brothers laughed, fingers still pressed lightly together. 

 

"I love you, Lo Lo." Thor confessed with all seriousness.

 

"I love you too," Loki replied, voice breaking at the end. 

 

Tears swam in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks in happiness once more. He collapsed against Thor's chest, fingers no longer touching with his brother's. 

 

"No matter what you do, or how many times you stab me, you will always be my baby brother. I will always love you." Thor confirmed, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Loki's head. 

 

Brothers at last. 

 


End file.
